


Momentum

by yourhope



Series: Dianakko Week 2019 [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week, F/F, Somebody's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: "Maybe she was getting too deep over something so small, but as her chest filled with warmth and joy, she realized that all the small moments she and Akko shared had only culminated into something much larger."





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> Dianakko Week day 3: How/When They Fell In Love!

Diana was more than used to aristocrats and the many affairs they would put on for whatever reasons a person could imagine. But what she still wasn’t used to was how little she enjoyed going to them. Some events, she could luckily turn down and not deal with much criticism. However, other events she unfortunately had to attend in order to save face. And tonight had been an example of the latter, where it was only due to some miracle that she had made it through a very long evening at a banquet she had been invited to.

Looking back on it, Diana wished she could have declined the offer. She already had enough on her plate at Luna Nova and it wasn’t as if she had been close to the noble family that invited her. However, they had been so earnest in their request for her family’s appearance, her aunt and cousins had been delighted to accept. And if the three of them were going, Diana certainly couldn’t be the only one left out. 

So she agreed to attend and nearly five excruciating hours later, she finally returned to Luna Nova. 

After alerting the headmistress of her return, she quietly entered her dorm so as to not wake Barbara and Hannah who had already fallen asleep, and took a quick shower, relaxing as the hot water soothed her stiff muscles. 

Afterward, she dried off and slipped into her nightgown. And just as she had been ready to pull back the covers of her bed and sink into the mattress that looked more inviting than any fancy banquet could dream of being, something interrupted her.

A knock. It had been quiet enough to not rouse anyone awake and maybe if Diana really wanted, she could pretend she hadn't heard it. Given how tired she was, it probably would have been a better option to ignore it in favor of the sleep she wanted. However… Diana couldn’t help the curiosity that bubbled within her, wanting to know just who was at her door so late. 

So with a small sigh, she rounded the corner of the bookshelf that separated her little corner of the room from the rest, spared a quick glance toward her roommates to make sure they were still asleep, and headed to the door.

And when she opened it, her heart leapt.

Out in the hallway, the most familiar pair of red eyes met hers and, just for a second, Diana wondered how even in the dark were they able to be so bright, before circling back to her surprise at seeing the girl before her.

“A-Akko?” She stumbled out, remembering to keep her voice low. “What are you doing here?”

But instead of an explanation, Akko only gave her a smile as her face lit up at the sight of her friend.

“Diana,” her voice dripped with a quiet happiness, “You’re back.”

Diana felt a warmth navigate its way through her cheeks at the tone Akko held. Not only that, but the gentle look in her eyes only increased the heat as it moved along her skin.

She supposed she should have gotten used to Akko making her feel this way. After all, it was happening more and more now. Every conversation, every glance, every moment they shared together only rendered Diana helpless as she tried to gain control of her feelings.

Awkwardly, she cleared her throat and briskly nodded. “Y-Yes, I have returned. But, what are you doing here at this time of night? It’s well past curfew and if you had been caught sneaking around—”

“I just wanted to see you.”

Whatever Diana had been saying before died in her throat. “You… what?”

Akko’s smile grew sheepish and her eyes flickered back and forth. “Well, I know you had that dinner thing, and I remember you said you’d be back around this time so I just… thought I’d wait up for you.”

Diana felt her features soften and despite what time it was and how Akko really shouldn’t have been standing at her door, not even she could resist the grin tugging at her own lips.

“Akko,” she said quietly, “that was… very nice of you. Though, if you wanted to see me, you could have waited until morning.”

But Diana knew once Akko had decided to wait up for her, there had been no way she was going to hold off on her plans all the way until morning. Her impatience was as frustrating as it was charming. And sure enough—

“I guess I just didn’t want to wait,” Akko confirmed, only adding to the butterflies in Diana’s stomach. “It’s just that… you were gone for a long time and I know you don’t really like going to those fancy events and dealing with all those fancy people, so I wanted to see if you were alright before I went to bed.”

And it was times like this, when Akko would catch her off guard with just how effortlessly kind she was, that Diana would find herself speechless. It was ironic given that if anyone within the walls of Luna Nova had an extensive vocabulary, it was certainly her. But sometimes, she simply couldn’t come up with the words that properly described how grateful she was to know that there was a person like Akko thinking of her.

“You…” Diana let out a small breath of laughter. She really couldn’t believe this girl sometimes. “You stayed up this late, broke curfew, and came all this way just to see if I was alright?”

And like it was the most obvious answer in the world, like she wouldn’t hesitate to do it a hundred more times if she had to, Akko said, “Of course.” 

Because for her, kindness was always just that easy.

Then, for the first time that night, after an entire evening of putting on polite smiles that never reached her heart, Diana felt her first real, genuine smile break free and spread across her face. And, of course it was for Akko. It was always for Akko.

In truth, Diana had known for a while that her growing feelings had strayed beyond platonic long ago. And maybe she was getting too deep over something so small, but as her chest filled with warmth and joy, she realized that all the small moments she and Akko shared had only culminated into something much larger. 

And there was only one word she could think of to describe what that larger something was. 

It was almost funny, Diana had always thought it would take a much bigger gesture for her to come to a realization like _ this_. She had certainly never expected it to be so sudden. But as she thought about it, maybe it wasn’t so sudden at all.

Maybe she wasn’t just being presumptuous. Maybe her lack of sleep wasn’t just making her vulnerable and irrational.

Maybe she was right and this was the conclusion she had been meant to reach all along.

Even if it wasn’t a grand gesture, it sufficed well enough. She had never needed anything huge, anyway. All the little things that Akko made her feel day after day had simply piled up higher and higher, until the momentum brought them tumbling down. And onto Diana, they fell. 

It wasn’t so bad. It felt _ good_, actually.

After all, when it was directed towards someone like Akko, it oddly felt freeing to be buried under the weight of her own love.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about all the people I've had crushes on and how I always developed feelings for them after they just did something small and nice so I tried to implement that here. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
